Deborah
by Project Revolution
Summary: One-Shot -¡ALEJENSE DE MI!- Gritó la joven chica, pero sin resultado alguno… -¡No! ¡No mi hermana!- Las lágrimas caían por el joven rostro de Helena, mientras veía como su hermana se separaba de ella, quizás para siempre…-¡Tómenme! ¡Por favor! ¡Hare lo que sea! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NO LA LASTIMEN!- Suplicó Helena, sin resultado alguno...


**¡HOLA A TODOS! ¿Como les ha ido? A mi super atareada, y eso retrasa mucho los fics. Asique, los que siguen Compañeros y algo más & 2015-V, les pido mil disculpas, pero con todas las cosas importantes de mis estudios y algunos problemas familiares, no los voy a poder escribir por un tiempo. Espero que sepan entender :(**

**Bueno, para los que ya dejaron sus Reviews y sus PM; y es hora de decirles gracias por todo el apoyo, y espero que sigan así de bien. :D**

**En fin, saludos y ¡A leer!**

**Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Capcom, pertenecientes a la saga popular de videojuegos Resident Evil. Yo solo escribo los Fics sin fines lucrativos.**

* * *

Mientras terminaba de hacer el último trabajo de su asignatura, la señorita Deborah Harper hablaba por teléfono con su amiga de la infancia. Era tedioso tener que realizar los trabajos que había dejado para último momento, pero por lo menos, las fiestas en el campus habían valido la pena. Por un oído escuchaba a su amiga, relatándole de forma monótona su pasada cita con su nuevo novio y con el otro, escuchaba el rayado de su bolígrafo contra la hoja del trabajo. Hacía poco que había cumplido los veinte y un años y nada le gustaba más que ello. Fiestas en el campus con la edad legal para beber, eso no era cosa de todos los días. _Bueno, si de ahora en adelante._ Pensó, mientras se despedía y colgaba el auricular. Al lado del mismo estaba aquella foto con su hermana en el verano pasado, la tomó y no evitó reprimir una sonrisa. La primera vez que su compañera de piso había visto a su hermana, esta quedó sorprendida con el parecido entre ambas. Y cada vez que terminaba de hablar con ella, Sarah se lo recalcaba. Eran buenas amigas, si es que a eso se le puede decir. Ella era el opuesto de su hermana. Le gustaba la locura nocturna, salir con chicos y siempre vivir de fiesta; todo lo contrario para la mayor de las Harper. Seriedad, una vida aburrida y servicio al gobierno.

Y eso era uno de los puntos buenos de tenerla como hermana. Con su ex novio le había ayudado muchísimo. Más si se contaba que le había quitado un gran peso de encima al cargárselo de una manera increíble cuando intentaba golpearla. Aquel puñetazo en la nariz y la patada… Sonrió, al tiempo que dejaba la fotografía y volvía su atención a su trabajo. Escribió las últimas palabras y se echó hacia atrás en su silla. Por fin el último. Guardó sus trabajos en su bolso y se recostó en su confortable cama. Miró su reloj de pulsera con la esperanza de que realmente no fuera muy tarde. Pero a la una de la mañana, ¿que podría hacer? Bajar hasta el salón del edificio de estudiantes le parecía ya una cosa aburrida y leer su libro favorito ya no era muy tentador. Se resignó a mimar fijamente un punto en el techo, mientras dejaba divagar su mente. Dentro de unas semanas se haría eso de que iría el presidente Benford. Por fin sucedería algo interesante en la universidad Ivi. Y nadie deja de hablar de ese tema. Supuestamente, Benford era un prestigioso estudiante, que finalizó sus estudios con promedio de diez; y cuando fue electo como presidente, había donado mucho dinero a las instalaciones de la universidad.

Eso a ella mucho no le interesaba. Se acurrucó contra la fría pared de su lado de la habitación, mientras que se cubría un poco con las sabanas rosas. El aire acondicionado le podría enfermar si dormía con las piernas al descubierto. Y su vestido de cama era realmente poco abrigador. Apagó la lámpara y cerró los ojos, mientras intentaba sumirse en el mundo de los sueños, que poco transitaba con los exámenes de final de semestre. El estudio era una de las prioridades en su vida. Si no, ¿Cómo se libraba de los exámenes y dejaba a su hermana contenta? Para Helena lo importante eran las calificaciones. Y ella no le gustaba ver a su hermana cabreada por haber pagado mucho dinero por su estudio. A ella se lo pagaba el gobierno, al tiempo que trabajaba para ellos y con la paga por sus trabajos le pagaba su educación. Y con sus calificaciones de nueve punto cinco, Helena le dejaba ir a cualquier lado. Casi actuaba como la madre que las había abandonado, con un padre enfermo que luego murió unos años después.

Apretó los parpados con fuerza, intentando borrar aquellos pensamientos de su mente.

No le hacía bien recordar a su padre o la locura en la voz de su madre el día que se marchó. Su compañera de piso Isabella la consolaba en los momentos como ese. O su hermana, que estaba allá, lejos de ella. Solo escuchó el zumbido constante del aire acondicionado y el lejano tumulto de la segunda casa de estudiantes. Hoy había fiesta y ella no podría ir. Tenía viejas amigas en esa casa y por lo tanto un pase camuflado como invitada de fuera de la universidad. Al parecer, las dos casas de estudiantes tenían una amistosa rivalidad y parecía que las fiestas de una de ellas no podrían ser para los estudiantes de la casa vecina; y realmente con su estado físico y mental, no tenía mucho entusiasmo a la hora de salir y pasarla "bien" con unos tragos. Y era raro en ella no querer salir, pero parecía que estar vestida como para dormir y con la mente tan agotada después de horas de trabajos y estudios era lo más agradable del mundo. _Ciencias políticas, te odio._ Pensó, mientras que lentamente se sumía en el mundo de los sueños.

Se despertó con un ruido molesto en el pasillo. Parecía haber una riña o algo, porque había pisadas fuertes y voces masculinas. Las cortinas todavía estaban descorridas de la ventana, lo que significaba que su compañera no había llegado aún de su cita con su novio. _Seguramente estarán en la cama, revolcándose un rato._ Y eso seguramente pasaba. Su amiga no era aquellas mujeres que le tenían pudor a algunas cosas. No había muchacho en ambas casas que no hubiera probado suerte con la chica. Miró su reloj, con luces fosforescentes en las manecillas que indicaban las cuatro de la madrugada. Pensó en levantarse de su cómoda cama, e indicarles a los muchachos que hicieran un poco de silencio. Había personas a las que les interesaba dormir para poder aprender más en las clases. Los pasos se detuvieron justo frente a su puerta. La luz que entraba por debajo de la misma notaba varios pares de piernas. _Varias personas…. ¿Será quizás Amy con su novio que tuvo una riña por el pasillo?_ La idea del secuestro le parecía absurda, ¿Quién querría secuestrarla? ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecerlo?

Una película de sudor le cubría la frente, mientras que escuchaba el martilleo constante de su corazón contra su pecho y su respiración agitada. El aire le entraba en las fosas nasales como cuchillas, mientras que el frescor del aire acondicionado le congelaba las piernas. Cerró fuertemente los ojos y espero… Los segundos parecían horas en la espera de saber que pasaría…

La puerta se abrió de repente, debido a una fuerte patada que un hombre con traje, gafas oscuras y con el cabello castaño le propinó. Dio un salto, mientras más hombres con traje y armas entraban en su habitación. Sabía que sería inútil escapar; pero lo intentó. El mismo que había pateado la puerta corrió hasta donde ella se encontraba e intentó llevarla a rastras. Forcejeó lo más que pudo, y luego le dio una bofetada, al tiempo que salía corriendo, intentando zafarse del agarre de los demás agentes. Estaba por llegar a la puerta, a la libertad para pedir auxilio a los demás estudiantes, o siquiera a algún profesor que por casualidad estuviera corrigiendo los exámenes de otros alumnos y quizás estuviese despierto… alcanzó a rozar con la yema de sus dedos el marco de madera de la puerta… hasta que uno de los hombres que querían hacerle daño tiró de su cabello.

Lanzó un grito, mientras que sujetaba su cabello y arañaba la mano de su agresor. Tenía suerte de tener las uñas algo largas, para hacer más efectivo el ataque. El hombre que había golpeado primero todavía se estaba recuperando de la agresión. Los otros tres intentaban inmovilizarla. Luchó, luchó y luchó. Pero fue en vano. Sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza, y cayó al suelo, mientras que el paisaje a su alrededor comenzaba a girar. La tenían, la habían golpeado y quizás la violarían. Estaba indefensa, sola…

"El objetivo fue capturado, señor Simmons." Un agente con el cabello rubio habló por un intercomunicador. Escuchaba las voces como si fuera un eco lejano; dejó que su cabeza se sumiera en un mundo sin dolor, sin peligro, a salvo de todo mal…

Estaba en un gran salón, donde todos aquellos hombres con trajes la observaban con armas en mano. Estaba atada de pies y manos a una silla. Su cabeza dolía y sentía el sudor correr por su espalda y ser absorbido por la tela de su vestido. Quería llorar, pero no podía. No encontraba como formar lágrimas de dolor. Ni siquiera de tristeza. ¿Qué querrían con ella? ¿Se habrían equivocado de chica? Había visto infinidades de series en las cuales capturaban a la chica equivocada y la asesinaban de cualquier forma. Si era o no, eso no les importaba a los criminales. Las paredes eran irregulares, se movían como una serpiente al asecho. No le gustaba las serpientes y eso era algo que ni siquiera ella sabía. Le tenía algo de miedo a esas cosas reptantes, pero siempre lo había negado. Nunca reconoció los síntomas del pánico cuando una de esas criaturas le miraba. El suelo no existía, solo era una infinidad oscura. Miró nuevamente a sus agresores y captores; y todos, ante sus ojos, se transformaron en una masa oscura. Gritó lo más que podía, pero ni siquiera un solo sonido salió de su boca.

No podía hablar ni decir una mínima palabra. No salían sonidos de su garganta. Intentaba gritar, lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero no salía más que aire sin sonidos. Nada. La sombra se acercaba lentamente hacia ella. Movía frenéticamente sus extremidades, intentando zafarse, en vano…. La sombra lentamente la atrapó, con sus garras afiladas y dientes igualmente afilados. La engulló lentamente, dejándola en una horrible oscuridad total…

Deborah comenzó a mover su cabeza, mientras que dejaba que la oscuridad se disipase. Abrió lentamente los ojos, mientras que el mundo parecía detenerse y dejar de girar. Sintió olor a humedad y tierra mojada… si es que así se le podía llamar. Unas siluetas cruzaron por sus ojos, y cuando todo parecía acabar, escuchó a su hermana… estaba desesperada, y había cuatro hombres más con ellas dos. Cobró más conciencia de que estaba pasando… si, ambas habían sido secuestradas…

-Deborah- dijo su hermana, moviéndose frenéticamente en la silla en la cual había sido sentada a la fuerza y atada de manos. Se desesperó al ver a su hermana así, en ese estado. Dejó escapar un quejido, mientras miraba a todos lados, asustada.-Mírame, todo estará bien. ¡Mírame! ¡Mírame! ¡Estará todo bien! ¡Solo deja tus ojos en mí!-

-Ayúdame- dijo asustada, mirándola fijamente a su hermana.

-Voy a hacerte salir de esto, Deborah. Vamos a lograr salir de esta.- aquel hombre a la derecha de Helena asintió, dando una orden horrorosa. Llevarse a la joven estudiante y utilizarla como experimento.- ¡NO! ¡DEJENLA IR!- Deborah gritaba frenéticamente, mientras ambos hombres detrás de ella se la llevaban lejos de la mirada de su hermana, a la habitación donde experimentarían con ella…

-¡ALEJENSE DE MI!- Gritó la joven chica, pero sin resultado alguno…

-¡No! ¡No mi hermana!- Las lágrimas caían por el joven rostro de Helena, mientras veía como su hermana se separaba de ella, quizás para siempre…-¡Tómenme! ¡Por favor! ¡Hare lo que sea! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NO LA LASTIMEN!- Aquel hombre de cabello castaño parecía no escucharla, ignorarla por completo… Hasta parecía fascinado por el dolor que experimentaba la joven agente del gobierno.

-¡NO!- Gritó Deborah, al tiempo que la puerta se cerraba, dejándola del otro lado…

-¡DEBORAH!- Fue lo último que se escuchó, antes de que uno de los hombres que la había metido dentro de la habitación de pruebas le inyectara un suero, fuertemente en el cuello, mientras que todavía le caían lágrimas de absoluta tristeza por su rostro…


End file.
